


"Just like you, Hyung."

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, jjp - Fandom
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Give them a happy end: no, Got7 amino, Is this love?, Jaebum wife, Jinhye, Jinyoung handsome as ever, Reunions, Sad, carousel, jjp, prince jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Im Jaebeom is a twenty-nine year old father of a cute, but cheeky little one, called Jinhye. His life seems perfect: he spends time with his little daughter, has a loving and daring wife, who he adores. Still, something seems to be missing after all these years...





	"Just like you, Hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works and honestly one of my favourite ones, I have ever written.  
> It was an entry for a challenge on Got7 amino, which I didn't win hahaha
> 
> Due to the rules, I had to adjust my writing style as only 1000 words were allowed (1085 words).
> 
> Still, this short story has a special place in my heart.
> 
> Check out my original blog: http://aminoapps.com/p/k3guko
> 
> Thank you.

 

.·:*¨¨* ≈☆≈ *¨¨*:·.

„Appa, swing!“ behind her the swing received a light push, which made her giggle. She moved her feet with all her might. Her father shaking his head, she was moving her little legs into exactly the wrong direction with each swing. He gave her another push, making her scream „Not so strong! I will tell mummy, if I fall off.“

She was grinning from ear to ear, knowing that he could not argue. „You little brat.“ He was only whispering, but she called: „I heard that!“ She was a little smart-ass, this four year old. But too adorable to be mad at. He sighed heavily, his smartphone suddenly jingling.

He pushed one hand into his jeans and put the phone to his ear. He gazed to the side, smiling: „Don’t worry. She still has all her limbs and teeth. Nothing to be concerned about.“

He could hear a sigh from the other end: „Can’t you just answer your phone like a normal husband? You are really something special.“

He was now the one grinning from ear to ear, the familiar voice scolding him: „Isn’t that the reason you married me in the first place? Because I am so special?“ She snorted into the phone: „Yah, Im Jaebeom! You are really cocky. You should be grateful, that I call you, while being busy!“ He laughed loudly, making people look. He walked aside, when he saw a little head with two braids shoot forward:

„Jinhye! Not too far. Stay, where I can see you!“ She ran off: „Okay~!“ He turned back to his phone and wife, who was concerned suddenly. „No, she just wants to ride on that rusty old carousel. Yeah, that ugly one.“ Jaebeom slightly turned to the side.

He didn’t see Jinhye running into a tall man. He was reading a book, while riding on the only white horse there was. Jinhye puffed her cheeks. It was her favourite! She wanted to ride on that horse.

She stood and looked up: „Ahjusshi, aren’t you too old for this?“ Instead of getting off, like she expected, he glanced at her. His eyes were only slits, reminding her of her mother’s face, right before she would scold her. He looked back and continued reading.

Jinhye was dumbstruck. Was he ignoring her just like that? „Ahjusshi, you are pretty childish, aren’t you?“ She heard him sigh, before finally speaking up: „Little girl, can’t you go play somewhere else? I am busy.“ His voice was unconcerned, but she didn’t give in. She was her father’s daughter! „Sorry, to disturb, but I want to ride on that horse, so please get off.“ She received a laugh, the man covering his mouth with one hand. He took it away, his eyes still glistening: „You are truly your father’s daughter, aren’t you?“

The little girl was in awe. This man was not an ahjussi. He was tall and had black hair, slightly curled. His eyes were dark and pretty. He looked just like the prince from fairytales! „You are really handsome!“ The man nearly fell off his horse at the girl being so honest. He shook his head: „You really remind me of someone…what’s your name?“ She smiled: „Im Jinhye. I am four. How old are you?“ The young man leaned forward, half closing his book: „You really shouldn’t ask strangers. Aren’t you scared?“

She shook her head, her braids dangling along: „Uh-uh. Daddy can get scary. You look really nice!“ She made him laugh once again: „Yeah, your daddy really scares people.“ Jinhye crinkled her forhead: „But daddy is more handsome than you. Sorry.“ She liked this stranger, he made her feel familiar.

He shook his head once again: „Of course, he always was. Don’t apologize for saying the truth, just because others might not like your answer.“ He looked seriously at her, but she shook her head: Mommy says, you always need to apologize, when you make people feel bad.“ His eyes softened: „She must be really nice, unlike me.“

Jaebeom was tilting his head, looking for his little brat. He scanned the area, but couldn’t find her. She was always testing her boundaries, reminding him of someone. He shook the thought off and strolled slowly towards the carousel. She would be sitting on that only white horse, like always.

He rounded some play activities, when the carousel came into his sight. His wife was still on the phone, now asking what he was up to. „Nothing, hon. Just getting Jin…“ his sentence trailed off as his eyes widened. Jinhye was now in his sight, but he didn’t pay any attention to her. He was solely focussed on the person she seemed to be talking to. A tall and handsome man in a long dark-blue coat. He was holding a book with intelligent, but mischievous eyes right under shiny black hair, perfectly styled. He could only see his back, but he knew.

He had stopped in his tracks, opening his mouth, but only his haggard breath came out. He felt like he was 10ft underwater, sinking. Feeling heavy and helpless. He registered, the young man, getting off the white horse, dusting off his coat, slightly turning his side towards Jaebeom. It was him. He knew it. Jaebeom said a short: „Call you back.“ To his wife and hung up. The man was now crouching in front of Jinhye.

Jaebeom finally got his mind and body under control and started running. He was only about 5meters away, when a group crossed his way. They passed, but the man was gone and Jinhye was finally sitting on her favourite ride.

He stopped at the carousel, looking around. He was nowhere to be found. His heart ached, his legs feeling heavy. He had missed him. Jinhye was watching him curiously: „Appa, you know the prince?“ Jaebeom turned to her, shocked: „Prince? You mean the man right now? Did you talk to him?“ Jinhye nodded happily: „Yep! He was really handsome, so I called him prince. He knew you. Said, you are scaring people and are really handsome.“ Jaebeom nearly laughed at the absurdity.

He sighed: „Did he tell you his name?“ Jinhye shook her head: No, but he gave me this for you! He said, it’s a gift!“ She held a folded paper in her hand. Jaebeom reached slowly for it. He felt the texture and knew right away, that it was a page of a book. He opened it and read the delicately written words to himself:

 

_„Just like you, Hyung.“_

.·:*¨¨* ≈☆≈ *¨¨*:·.


End file.
